


Производственные отношения

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek, star trek new films
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Fighting Kink, First Time, Humor, M/M, Madness, Post-Star Trek (2009), Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: -	Господа! Я вызвал «Энтерпрайз», чтобы сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие… А что это вы все тут делаете?





	Производственные отношения

\- Господа! Я вызвал «Энтерпрайз», чтобы сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие… А что это вы все тут делаете? 

Вопрос адмирала был более чем обоснован. Нечасто, вызывая корабль Звездного Флота, видишь в его рубке такую картину: капитан корабля надежно связан и занимает свое кресло не самым привычным образом – поперек подлокотников вниз лицом. Команда в лице навигатора, пилота, главы медслужбы и нескольких крепких инженеров в красном сгрудилась в левом углу мостика, сохраняя на лицах напряженное выражение, и, надо признать, на то у них была веская причина – в правом углу сидел, развалясь и поигрывая фазером, первый помощник и по совместительству глава научного сектора. Глаз помощника и по совместительству главы был подбит, форма расхристана. Адмирал отметил, что синяки у вулканцев вернее было бы называть «зеленяками». 

Кроме того, половину обзора адмиралу заслоняло лицо офицера связи. Зареванное и измазанное растекшейся тушью. 

\- Все нормально, Пайк. – Сипло заверил Кирк экран, с трудом поворачивая голову. К лицу у него прилила кровь, но других повреждений не было. – Это… Ну… Недоразумение. Сейчас все исправится.   
\- Я бы попросил всех присутствующих, - подал голос первый помощник. – Осознать, наконец, что ситуация находится под контролем, тщательно запланирована и взвешена. А значит, термин «недоразумение» здесь неправомерен.   
\- Задолбал, - подал голос Маккой. – Опусти фазер, идиот, и я гарантирую тебе медицинскую помощь. Она тебе явно нужна.   
\- Спасибо, – вежливо отказался Спок. - Не нужно. Мне нужно совсем другое.   
\- Не при адмирале. - Быстро вмешался Кирк, извиваясь в путах, как гусеница. – Только не на людях, Спок.   
\- О бож-ж-же! – всхлипнула Ухура, снова заливаясь слезами.- Когда же это все кончится!   
\- Тогда, - спокойно сказал Спок, оглядывая мостик. – Когда вы выполните мои условия и отдадите мне капитана. Иммобилизованного и убежденного в необходимости процедуры.  
\- Какой процедуры? – обрел наконец дар речи адмирал Пайк.

***

Все началось с путаницы в личном списке. Опытные психологи, будь они неладны, подбирали экипаж «Энтерпрайз», прекрасно понимая: они набивают кильку в банку. Думающую, и что гораздо прискорбнее, говорящую то, что думает, кильку, в маленькую и тесную титановую жестянку… И на длительный, заметьте, строк. Достаточно длительный, чтобы к концу миссии половина экипажа обзавелась пожизненным приговором за убийство второй половины. Такого командование даже допустить не могло, и был найден оригинальный и эффективный выход – каждый человек на борту имеет спарринг-партнера, с которым может выплеснуть накопившуюся агрессию так, как только пожелает. Фехтовальщик – фехтовальщика, дзюдоист – дзюдоиста, мастер скандалов – специалиста по битью посуды, а приверженец крайне агрессивной командной борьбы пальцев с Андорры – артель балалаечников-виртуозов из реакторной. Для равновесия. 

Каждый. Человек. 

Но не вулканец. Психологи, дай им Сурак процветания полные штаны, решили, что это излишне. Да и был Спок в экипаже нечетным. Пары у него не было – не на ком выпустить пар. Философов читай, вулканец, медитируй.

К третьему месяцу свободного поиска Спок начал подумывать, что глубокоуважаемые психологи ошиблись. Все философы Земли и Вулкана вместе взятые спасовали бы перед пятью секундами ядовитого брюзжания Маккоя, вездесущей навязчивостью Нийоты (почему, почему он не оставил ее на Фаррагуте? Говорят, там некоторые даже выжили…) или, скажем, революционными идеями мистера Скотта. Доносимыми до старшего помощника вслух и громко. В интерком. Посреди ночи. Для привлечения внимания к своим словам Скотти не стеснялся врубать сигнал красной тревоги. Как он делал это из кают-компании – оставалось для Спока загадкой. 

Р-раздражающей, процветание вас всех задери!

Когда старший помощник во время вахты вдруг вывернул из гнезда визор компьютера и швырнул его через весь мостик («Прошу прощения, джентльмены. Я был бестактен». Кирк пригнулся, и Чехов пригнулся, но Пашу от контакта с угловатым визором это не спасло) – навигационный расчет понимающе переглянулся. 

\- Мистер С-спок… - сказал Чехов из под ладони, прикрывающей пострадавший глаз. – Вам пора вынуть пробку… Подраться, ага? 

И убрел в сторону лазарета. Его спарринг-партнер (теннис, мой мальчик!) и доктор по удачному совпадению находился именно там. 

Спок встал и одернул форму. Его краткий отчет был обращен к Кирку, но всколыхнул всех. 

\- Как это - нет? Чем они думали?   
\- Бедняга…   
\- Он всегда ужасно, ужасно напряжен, Ухура, милочка, ему нужен массаж шеи, регулярно… Вот мой муж…  
\- Я полагал, что виновата вегетарианская пища.. Запоры… А оно вон как… 

«Энтерпрайз» летел в космосе, гудя, как улей. Кто? – вот в чем был вопрос. Широкоплечие профессионалы в красных рубашках ежились, представляя себя на месте спарринг-партнера Спока. Воспоминания о полузадушенном на мостике капитане были еще чрезвычайно свежи. Кроме того…

\- Амок? Что это?   
\- Это неконтролируемое бессознательное проявление агрессии вулканца вплоть до…  
\- До чего, до чего? Нет, джентльмены.. Не считайте меня трусом, но я пас.  
\- Тут нужен отчаянный человек… 

И лица экипажа обращались к Кирку. В конце концов Кирк ощутил себя пугалом на подсолнуховом поле. Как на любое пугало, на него снова возлагалась ответственная задача. 

Спок в позе памятника лежал в своей каюте. «Энтерпрайз» несся в пустоте. Капитан зашел к Ухуре. 

\- Милая… Ты же потерпишь без спаррингов со мной пару недель? 

Удар правой в ухо был ему ответом. 

***

\- В синем углу-у-у-у!… Старший офицер Звездного флота, коммандер первого ранга, старший помощник Спо-о-о-к!

Голос Скотти, усиленный громкой связью, и, как подозревал Кирк, дозой скотча, заметался в тренажерной боксе, как мокрая ворона в сарае, хлопаясь о прозрачные стенки, и вырвался через воротца на волю, в зрительный зал. Обычно пустой, сегодня он лопался от жаждущих, члены экипажа сидели друг у друга на коленях, на полу между рядами кресел, в тесных проходах, висели на аварийных поручнях, прилипали лицом к пластику бокса. Такое зрелище не каждый день увидишь!

\- В кр-расном углу! Самый молодой капитан Звездного Флота, Дже-ймс! Тибе-ериус! Ки-и-ирк! 

В зале зааплодировали и засвистели. Кирк переступил с ноги на ногу и украдкой оттянул сзади ткань эластичных шортов. В боксе парило. Джим чувствовал себя идиотом. Как чувствовал себя Спок, выглядевший, как позеленевшая от времени статуя невозмутимого античного бога, сказать было сложно. Может, шорты ему тоже резали. Очень даже возможно. Кирк впервые видел вулканца до такой степени без формы, и, если быть честным, нашел, чему позавидовать.

\- Начинайте! 

На греко-римской борьбе они сошлись после долгих споров с Маккоем. Споку было все равно, капитан стоял за честный бокс, но доктор утверждал, что по правилам маркиза Куинзберри допустимы удары по голове, а он допустить капитанскую голову под кулаки «остроухого» никак не может. Он доктор, а не римский варвар… 

Так родилась Идея. 

Толком о греко-римской борьбе никто ничего не знал. Найденные в базе файлы были очень неполными, однако ограничений в правилах там было много. Допускалось даже вмешательство «судейской команды» для растаскивания пришедших в неистовство противников. Доктор пришел в восторг, а Скотти пришлось пообещать, что добровольцы в судейской команде получат лично от него, Скотти, дополнительный выходной. Много выходных. Может, даже три. Завербовавшимся добровольцам-краснорубашечникам очень сочувствовали и даже делали ставки. Маккой штудировал описания приемов, хмыкал и таинственно обещал «помочь».

Спок враскачку двинулся на капитана из своего угла. Кирк посмотрел, как его старпом приседает, пружиня на оба колена, как разводит руки для захвата, и проклял день и час появления психологического департамента Звездного Флота на свет. Зрелище было неприятное. Кирк пошел в обход, неритмично перебирая ногами, меняя направление движения и стараясь поймать момент, когда старпом хоть на миг окажется к нему, Кирку, боком. Ага! Прыжок, подсечка, отскок… Неудача. Спок увернулся. 

\- Мое боковое зрение, капитан, развито лучше человеческого. Повторять попытку захватить меня врасплох не рекомендую. – Голос у Спока был неприятный, металлический. В черных глазах совсем ничего не отражалось. Кирк почувствовал холодок вдоль спины – пот выступил и начал испаряться. 

Они снова закружили в неизящном борцовском танце, качаясь на полусогнутых коленях, каждую минуту готовые отскочить – или блокировать, Скотти мерно отсчитывал десятисекундные интервалы, зал молчал. Мельком Кирк увидел очень близко, за пластиком, лицо Боунза с расплющенным носом. Добрый доктор переживал. 

Джим проморгал момент, когда Спок бросился. Железные пальцы старпома оплели его запястье, вторая рука мелькнула в районе бедра – ухватить, принудить к контакту… Джим легко выдернул блестящее запястье, отпрыгнул, выдохнул. Сердце билось часто-часто, горло перехватывало страхом – за краткие секунды сближения Кирк углядел в знакомом лице старпома нечто новенькое. 

На зеленоватом, каменном лице старшего офицера и коммандера вулканским древним иероглифом проступал восторг. 

Черт, черт, черт и дьяволы! Маккой, старый пень, как ты мог проморгать такое! 

У него же началось! 

\- Вазелин, капитан? – Как ни в чем не бывало констатировал Спок. – Остроумно… Хоть и на грани правил. 

«С тобой все на грани, черт остроухий», - воруя лексику у Маккоя, подумал Кирк. Ныло запястье, пот тек в три ручья, смывая спасительную смазку. Он бросился под ноги противнику, сворачиваясь клубком, надеясь проскочить – успеть, заплести ноги со своими, утвердиться, опрокинуть… Кончить все быстро. 

Не успел. Античная фигура качнулась, прогнулась... И рухнула прямо на Джима всеми своими железными вулканскими килограммами. В повышенной гравитации Вулкана Кирка бы это, наверное, убило. В корабельной, ноль-девяносто-восемь «же», спасительной – только оглушило. Кирк затрепыхался вслепую, надеясь стряхнуть Спока, выскользнуть и откатиться – тщетно. Странный запах забил ноздри, кожа старпома вдруг стала шершавой – липкой - терпкой, как мелкий наждак. Менторский шепот над ухом взбесил:

\- Я тоже кое-что могу.. Вне правил. – Шершавая ладонь зафиксировала локоть, подтягивая, жесткое колено въехало между ног и больно надавило изнутри на бедро.   
Кирк закинул руку за голову и наощупь нашел старпомовский затылок. Захватил полную горсть оказавшихся неожидано мягкими волос, потянул. Сопротивление было страшное, словно он и впрямь гнул шею металлической статуе. Вторая рука Спока оказалась под горлом капитана, рассчитывая провести захват – и Кирк не раздумывая впился в зеленоватую плоть зубами. 

Когда их растащили, вид у всех, включая судейсую команду, был неважный. Кто-то из них, защищаясь, подбил Споку глаз, что не сделало его лицо добродушнее, отнюдь нет. Кирк стирал со щеки зеленую, как наваждение, кровь. Зал волновался и шевелился, многие говорили по коммуникаторам. Маккой что-то энергично втолковывал озабоченному Скотти. 

\- Властью судьи, - начал Скотти. – Я останавливаю спарринг до выяс… - Не говоря ни слова Спок аккуратно вынес изумленного судью за пределы бокса, захлопнув люк перед самым носом яростно гримасничающего Маккоя. «Судейская команда» терзала пневматический запор люка. «Сверхпрочный поликарбонат… Только фазерами... Какими фазерами, дурак! Они под кодом, код у капитана, капитан по ТУ сторону! Джентльмены, за мной бегом в двигательную... У меня там атомный резак…»

Шум доносился до Кирка слабо, словно из-под воды. Пока принесут резак, пока подключат… Как минимум на десять минут они остались со Споком совершенно наедине. Эти десять минут предстояло пережить. 

\- Спок… Вы в самом деле, что ли, с ума сошли? 

В ответ Спок захохотал. Он ржал, запрокинув голову, слезы текли по его лицу, по мышцам груди прошлась судорога, сыграв на ребрах, как на клавесине, ниже, ниже, согнула руки, скрючила пальцы… Сгинула. Щеки Спока горели – если так можно сказать про густой зеленый цвет, веки перестали моргать, отчего взгляд приобрел пугающую пристальность, тонкие плечи словно стали массивнее, пытаясь пригнуть своего обладателя к земле – вот-вот встанет на четвереньки и бросится… Ничего общего со сдержанным, острым на язык офицером, которого Кирк привык ежедневно видеть на мостике. Ничего общего с цивилизованным человеком. 

Кунсткамера под стеклом. 

Кирку было стыдно. За обоих. 

\- Офицер! – Спок чуть повернул голову в сторону капитана. – Держите себя руках…   
\- Я бы мог, - Неожиданно трезво сказал Спок. – Но не хочу. Совсем.

И с этими словами он одним скользящим броском сократил расстояние между ними до сердечного – слышны над печенью удары чужого сердца – схватил Кирка за локти и подсек ему ноги. Два тела – блестящее, красное от напряжения и матовое избледна-зеленое сплелись на упругом покрытии тренировочного бокса. Кирк честно сопротивлялся, елозя по полу светлой челкой рядом с растрепанными черными вихрами, но изначально позиция была для него невыгодной – совсем скоро он почувствовал (будучи вжат лицом в пол, он мало что видел) предплечьем завитки мокрых волос на груди Спока, за внутреннюю, уязвимую часть локтя ухватились пальцы и сжали, больно выворачивая тело с защемленными ногами, на затылок давило плечо старпома, на почки – колено старпома, на локоть - мокрый бок старпома, положительно, на Кирке не осталось места, свободного от старпома! 

\- Кричи! – Заявил старпом. – Ты побежден! 

Он был чертовски возбужден – рад и возбужден, выкручивая руки своему капитану. 

\- С-с-с-с… Сп… С-с-укин сын! - Возмутился Кирк. 

Игнорируя боль – казалось, локоть сейчас просто лопнет, а за ним последует шея – он извернулся, повернул к старпому малиновое от напряжения лицо – с открытым от боли ртом и вытаращенными глазами. 

По контрасту шепот капитана был тих – и очень спокоен. 

\- Ты нарушил правила, Спок. Ты проиграл. 

Спок моргнул. 

***

Перед глазами Кирка вился и жужжал анализатор. Это раздражало, тем более, что, как Кирк знал по горькому опыту, следом за шмелем анализатора всегда следовала пчелка гипошприца. Роль улья в этой фривольной аналогии отводилась «старому пню» Боунзу, который как раз в полном соответствии зудел, брунжал, носился и хлопал кры… То есть, рукавами медицинской робы. 

\- Но я-то, я-то хорош! Проморгал, старый дурак. Я должен был заглянуть в базу…   
\- Ему всего тридцать, Боунз. – Тихо сказал Кирк. – Он еще мальчик.   
\- Был мальчик, теперь увы - инициация произошла.   
\- С ним придется что-то решать.  
\- Пусть командование и решает! – Вскинулся Маккой. – Я доктор, а не сводник! – И заткнулся, сообразив, что вдали от звездных баз Кирк и есть командование. – Что ты собираешься делать? 

Покрытый синяками и царапинами Кирк тяжко вздохнул. 

\- Сделаю то, что должен – спрошу у него, естественно. Он в изоляторе? 

Боунз неопределенно махнул рукой. 

***

Если бы ситуация не была такой деликатной… Если бы Маккой проявил настойчивость и присутствовал при разговоре… Если бы Кирк был постарше и меньше внимания уделал поддержанию статуса всеведущего капитана… Если бы… Если… Если…

К вахте капитан вышел крайне задумчивый. Здороваясь невпопад, он отобрал стило у Чехова, и занял свое кресло, на которое садился неторопливо и очень сосредоточенно. Чехов вытянул шею и сделал большие глаза. Маккой цыкнул на него из-за головы Кирка. Вид у Маккоя был измученный – содержание, а точнее говоря, задержание Спока в изоляторе требовало адских усилий. 

\- Капитан… - Прорвала тишину Ухура. – Капитан, нам всем очень любопытно… Что вы сказали старшему помощнику, чтобы выиграть?  
Кирк оглянулся, с трудом ворочая шеей, обычно яркие голубые глаза сейчас плавали словно сливы в молоке – в дымке усталости. Все лица на мостике были обращены к нему... Опять. 

\- Я сказал, джентльмены, что он нарушил правила борьбы.   
\- Но он не нарушал! – горячо вскинулся навигатор. – Я внимательно следил! Он…

Сулу под пультом треснул Пашу ботинком по ноге, сохраняя на лице вежливое восточное безразличие. 

\- Капитан, - повторила Ухура. – Он не нарушал!   
\- В правилах греко-римской борьбы, - устало сообщил капитан. - Запрещаются любые приемы, связанные с областью паха. Любое воздействие. Любое.   
\- Любое… - Задумчиво повторил Маккой. Капитан скрипнул зубами. За дверями турболифта послышалась возня. Затем двери разъехались и на мостик параллельно полу влетел краснорубашечник из «Судейской команды».

\- Мы пытались его задержа… - сообщил он на лету, прежде чем успокоиться на груди Сулу. 

В дверном проеме воздвигся старший помощник капитана, глава научного сектора, старший офицер Флота, коммандер Спок. Было хорошо видно, что он далек от того, чтобы прийти в себя. 

\- Капитана… - сообщил Спок ровно. В руках у него удобно пристроился фазер, с неприятной точностью переходя с одной мишени-члена экипажа на другую. – Сюда. – Он протянул свободную руку. – Немедленно. 

И все заверте… 

***

\- Господа! Я вызвал «Энтерпрайз», чтобы сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие… А что это вы все тут делаете? 

…Спустя тридцать дней «Энтерпрайз», получивший новый приказ командования, на максимальном варпе мчался к пределам галактики. Члены экипажа были ровны, вежливы и предупредительны друг с другом, чему немало способствовала система спарринг-партнеров. Первое время капитан и старший помощник, сталкиваясь нос-к-носу с лифте или в кают-компании, отводили глаза, потом и это прошло. Спок обдумывал и рассчитывал свое письмо к Сареку в колонию Новый Вулкан. Поздравительная открытка от Спока-альтер ему ничуть в этом не помогла. 

Кирк тоже не скучал. Нийота оказалась злопамятнее, чем он мог это себе представить, так что потеря прекрасной боевой формы в ближайшем будущем ему никак не грозила. 

На борту все было хорошо.


End file.
